


GKEA: Unova Unbound

by AficionadoAvocado



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, GKEA, Gotta Kiss Em All, Harems, Incest, M/M, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AficionadoAvocado/pseuds/AficionadoAvocado
Summary: Graduating from Trainer's School at 19 is only the first step in James Cross' new adventure, a journey that will take him to the darkest depths and the highest peaks. Many relationships will be formed, some more bestial than others, and many more will be torn apart. What happens when the world of Pokephilia comes to tempt James? What will it do to those around him? Most of all, what will it do to him?-This is a spinoff of KillerK9's fic, GKEA: Sinnoh Saga. Most events and actions will have a basis in his story, so I recommend checking out his stuff. You won't have to read his to understand mine, however.-





	GKEA: Unova Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first shebang at big boy writing, but feedback is always appreciated. Have fun with Chapter One!

The bell of the trainer’s school rang loud and clear, knocking me from my sleep-deprived reverie. The other late bloomers around me all stood up excitedly, knowing what was to come. It was finally the big day; Graduation. The day we all received our Trainer License. I had been waiting for this day for  _ years _ .

And yet, all I felt was anxiety and trepidation for the new journey I was about to embark on.

Starting my Pokemon journey at the ripe age of 19 wasn’t unheard of in Unova, but it was extremely uncommon. So much so that, if I wanted to learn with people my age, I had to take courses in the late afternoon. That meant being coupled with those who either couldn’t start their journey at age five to twelve like the rest of the world, or people who completely missed the mark by thirty years and wanted something to help with their mid-life crisis. 

Only one of those middle aged types made it in this semester. Unfortunately, he was as bad as four of the returnees combined. The forty-five year old man was fat, balding, and a leecher. He made constant advances on the woman teaching our class, who rebuked him time and time again. Ralph wasn’t one to listen, and while he wasn’t ever physical, his tenacity grinded just about everyone in the class’ nerves to dust.

Thankfully, my peers on the younger side of things balanced out his attitude. My best friend, Conrad, in particular was often on Ralph’s case about being a disgustingly aged man. Today was no different, as Ralph was leaning against Miss Harbash’s desk. His belly pressed against the edge, and I swear I saw splinters coming off the corners from his weight.

“Come on, Anne. Its graduation day! You can afford dinner with me just this one night, as a celebratory act at least!” His voice grated as much as his features, the nasally pitch making him hard to listen  _ and _ look at.

Our teacher grimaced. “For the last time Ralph. No. Now please, it’s time for you all to leave and get ready for the ceremony!” Miss Harbash finished with a clap and a smile, moving to get past Ralph. The bloated mass shifted just in front of her so she couldn’t get out of the corner her desk was pushed into, virtually trapping her. She looked up at him with a frown before opening her mouth to speak, but Ralph cut her off.

“I’ve been trying for so long, I think a silly ceremony can wait. Why don-,” 

“Yo, fat man, I really don’t think she’s interested. Let’s go ahead and leave, if you can fit your ass out the door,” Conrad said. Ralph’s face turned beet red as he turned around, whether from anger or embarrassment I couldn’t tell. More than likely both.

“Honestly man, it's just sad at this point. Let’s go get you a Snorlax for a cuddle buddy.” It may have been some form of bullying, but Conrad and I teaming up on Ralph felt like it was justified. I doubted Miss Harbash wanted to deal with him as often as she did, and directing his attention to us often did the trick. 

“Oh don’t you worry,  _ boy _ , whatever Pokemon I get will be leagues better than whatever second hand reject you’ll be given.” Ralph looked smug, but his little insults felt pretty damn weak to me.

“I feel like that’s just insulting the Pokemon,” I looked at Conrad.

“Honestly, yeah. I mean, some are definitely weaker than others,” he replied.

“But that doesn’t mean they’re incapable of greatness.”

“Exactly.”

“Exactly.”

Ralph looked back and forth between the two of us before letting out a disgusted scoff and turning away, stalking towards the door. “You two are ridiculous children,” he angrily mumbled as he walked away.

I shrugged in response and looked back to Conrad. “Hear that? You’re ridiculous.” I shook my head, utterly taken aback by how over the top Conrad could be.

“And you’re childish. But we can figure out all the logistics later. For now, its Pokemon time!” He turned back to Miss Harbash with a smile. “See you at graduation!”

“See you in an hour! And thanks again boys,” she gave us her trademark beaming smile as we followed a couple steps behind Ralph and out the door. The warm air of Striaton City ruffled through our clothes as we walked down the street, notably lacking the amount of people it would normally have during the hours before sunset. There were the usual dusk runners though, and their Pokemon followed right along behind them.

I looked over to Conrad, noting the curly, red mop of hair he received from his Scottish heritage. His locks traveled down the side of his angular face and formed a light beard, the fiery color never changing. His eyes were a little offset from each other, preferring to keep an asymmetrical nature. It didn’t detract  _ too  _ much to his looks, instead adding a unique flair to his features.

“What’s eatin ya, James? You’re not normally this quiet.” Conrad and I had been friends for only a few years, since we both started trainer’s school late, but we were quick to get along. We understood each other on a deeper level, especially since we had both came from families that couldn’t afford to send us to school until we found our own jobs. That meant we often hung out whenever possible, shot the shit when it wasn’t, and generally had a good time bouncing off one another.

“I couldn’t get much sleep last night,” I responded. “The whole ceremony has me really on edge, y’know? We have no idea what we might get for a starter. What if I get a Bidoof?” I let out an exasperated groan at the thought, my hands moving to cover my face. “What the Hell am I gonna do with that? I can’t go through life throwing around tackles and acting like I’m hot shit.” I looked down at the pavement, the last light of the day falling behind the tall buildings surrounding us. The windows into most restaurants, stores, and various other businesses were still lit up with man-made light from inside, giving off a soft glow onto the street that was intensified by the lamp posts lining the road.

“Awe, I wouldn’t worry about that shit man. You know Bidoofs are Sinnoh bitches, we just have to worry about Patrats and Lillipups.” Conrad slapped my shoulder, causing me to stumble a bit. “Besides, I’d rather have an arsenal of four or five Stoutlands with take down than a Riolu.” He let out a single, hearty laugh as we continued down the street, the Striaton City Gym coming into sight as we rounded a corner.

“That’s fair, honestly.” I took a deep breath to steady my nerves, but the only thing that entered my nose was the sweet yet bitter scent of the cafe we were steadily approaching. The smell of roasting coffee beans made my mouth water. Iced coffee was a favorite of mine, which was something Conrad teased me for relentlessly. “My poor baby boy can’t handle hot water,” he’d goad, which would earn him a elbow in the side if a particularly cute waitress was working that day. 

Thankfully, the cafe would be too active for Conrad to have any fun. A massive throng of people were trying to filter into the front door, which made sense considering that  _ all  _ graduates would be here tonight. Whether it be the ten year olds or the singular forty five year old, everyone’s ceremony happened at one time. The coordinators made it work by opening all of the curtains in the gym and lining the entire floor with simple, wooden chairs with nice little cushions. The stage where Cilan, Cress, and Chili normally stood was filled with harder, metal folding chairs. The children who sat there often shifted an uncomfortable amount, some even noticeably lifting themselves off the chair a bit so they didn’t have to sit on them. Why they did that, I wasn’t sure. The seats weren’t  _ comfortable _ , but they were all only kids, so it made sense that there was an over dramatization to their movements. 

Once everyone under 16 graduated and obtained their Trainer Licenses, there would be a ten minute interval for bathroom breaks and the like. More likely, however, it gave the parents of the children enough time to get the fuck out before the older trainers stepped onto the stage. They had no reason to be there longer than necessary, and I don’t blame them at all for not wanting to watch Ralph waddle across the stage. All of the older trainers would fill in the same metal chairs, our numbers drastically lower than the younger group’s, and then the ceremony would commence once again.

And that was about it. Stand around, wait, wait for another ten minutes, sit down, walk up and get a random pokeball, sit down, and wait again. I had never liked events like these too much, but this one was a bit more special than the rest. This time, I’d be getting a life long partner. Whether I would be happy with my partner or not was something that was up for debate.

Conrad and I approached the all-consuming crowd for a few more steps before stopping, wondering how the hell we were supposed to get past the mass. We suddenly heard a harsh ‘ _ psssst _ ’ come from the alley next to us. A waiter was standing halfway out a side door into the building, waving us towards him. Conrad immediately started approaching him while I took a second to look around before walking into the alley. I’m not sure why I was being cautious since everyone else was focused on not bumping into each other on their way inside. 

The waiter that tipped us off to the side door bowed his head slightly before waving his hand out in front of him. He wore a simple black button up shirt and slacks, a white apron covering the front side of his body. “Gentlemen, please step through this door and head left to the stage. Another waiter will show you to your temporary seating arrangements.” It was then that I noticed we were in a small, closet like room. Different cleaning supplies lined the bottom of the walls while things like mops, brooms, and feather dusters hung from them.

“Thank ya man, have fun with everyone else.” I waved to the fellow before stepping through the door, once again following behind Conrad. The dull chatter of a massive, waiting crowd filled my ears as soon as we walked into the room. Dozens upon dozens of people sat in chairs, some with drinks or snacks, but most without. Even more were filing in from our right, so Conrad and I gladly took our asses to the left.

I overheard snippets of happy conversations as we made our way to the front of the room, but didn’t miss the occasional snide comment about “those older boys not having gotten their licenses yet.” Those remarks still stung as much as the first time I had heard them, but ignoring them was the easiest thing to do. It's not like I could help my circumstances. A dead dad and one less source of income made ten year old boys really try to step into their big boy shoes.

Conrad could sense my soured mood as he slowed a bit, then nudged me gently. “I wouldn’t let that old hag get to you, bud. I heard she likes her meat a bit more wild.” He gave me a sly, yet very discomforted wink. The rumors of Lady Charlamagne being a pokephile were very well known, but most people didn’t even think to question her authority. She was rich, she was powerful, and she could make your life a living hell in the blink of an eye.

I was actually worried that she had heard Conrad say that, but thankfully she didn’t seem to notice. We finally made it to the front of the room after that though, and made a swift turn around a corner where a waitress opened another door for us. She wore the same, simple outfit as the man from before. Conrad and I thanked her and walked inside before hitting a right and heading down a short hallway. We finally made it to what could only be the backstage area for the gym leaders and trainers to relax and take a break from a hard day’s work of battling. 

The large, open room was set on the other side of the wall from the stage. A healing station sat at the very end of the hallway for quick access after a losing fight. Why trainers had to walk all the way back to the Pokecenter, even though medical attention was right behind a closed door, had me questioning the gyms methods for only a moment. My focus was quickly redirected to the excited mass of children and teenagers who had started lining along the wall with the help of teachers I hadn’t met, more than likely getting ready to go to their on-stage seats.

Many of the children giggled when they saw Conrad and I, but I chose to ignore them as usual. 

We finally moved past them and found a lounging area, a red carpet on the floor with three couches and a table resting on top of it. Sitting on the large couches were members of the so called, “late graduate party.” Ralph was, of course, there. A few other students I hadn’t grown too terribly close to sat with him, though I’m sure it wasn’t their choice to be so crushed up next to the man. He had probably weighed the couch down enough for it to be forever bent out of shape.

I did recognize one other student, though. She was another good friend of mine and just tall enough for her eyes to reach the middle of my chest. She had long, black hair, and irises that were a cool sea green. Her skin radiated a soft brown, my guess being spending so much time on the coast at Nuvema Town. All together, Viper Aster was quite the looker. She was also ridiculously rich due to her entire family being breeders that moved to Unova from Alola.

She noticed me staring at her and raised an eyebrow, smirking at me. “Can I help you with something there, James?” Viper walked over and met Conrad and I as we reached the first couch. 

My cheeks burned as I stuttered for a moment before replying. “O-oh uh, no, sorry about that. I got lost in thought. Big day and all that.” I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head as we all sat down, Conrad on one side of me while Viper took the other.

“Riiight, that’s why you were looking at me with bedroom eyes.” Her smirk became more sultry as one of her hands went to rest on my thigh. She leaned a bit closer to gently whisper into my ear. “Its okay if you were. I certainly don’t mind, big guy.” Viper squeezed my thigh before leaning back again, her lips turned into a self-sure smile.

My heart was hammering in my chest as I blushed up a storm. Conrad snorted next to me. I looked over and saw that he was covering his mouth, doing his damndest to not burst into raucous laughter. “Fuck you, Connie. At least I have a girl flirting with me.”

Conrad pursed his lips as Viper giggled, but he was sure to get the last word. “At least I can flirt back instead of having a panic attack.” He smirked victoriously, my smile turning into a slight scowl. I had always tried to keep my anxiety issues on the down-low, so Conrad spewing out a half assed retort that targeted that side of me grated a bit. I kept quiet and let him take the win, not wanting his prodding to get the best of me.

Viper seemed to notice the air tensing a bit, giving my thigh another gentle squeeze. “So James, what kind of Pokemon are you hoping to get as your starter?” I took a minute to think about her question. It was hard to decide, really. I wasn’t rich like her, so there was no way I was going to get something better than a basic, normal type partner. I wasn’t well known among teachers, catchers, or trainers, so I couldn’t use brownie points to my advantage. That didn’t leave much in the way of things.

“Honestly, I have no idea. As long as they have a nice personality and a willingness to learn then I’m sure we can make whatever happens work.” I added a shrug before Conrad spoke up.

“Oh man, I hope I get a Sandile. A Krookodile would be fan-fuckin’-tastic to have walking around with me!” He smiled at the two of us before continuing on, “I mean, just imagine! No more random assholes on the street fucking with us because we’re a bit older than the usual crowd, no more battlers throwing their noses up at us. Sounds like a dream come true, and it all starts today!” Conrad let out a happy laugh, which must have alerted Ralph to someone having fun.

“Oh please, you two wouldn’t know a good Pokemon if it bit you in the ass. All you younger kids are worried about nowadays is how good a Pokemon looks.” The middle aged man scoffed and began to continue his tirade, but was quickly cut off by Viper.

“Shut your mouth you balding fattass. Why don’t you stop picking on people just trying to get their start in the world?” Viper turned her whole body to look at Ralph, making sure her tongue lashing was well heard. “Just because we’re experiencing the life you never had doesn’t mean you can constantly try to bring everyone else down. Hell, maybe this is why you were never able to marry.” Viper scoffed at Ralph before looking back over to Conrad and I. The both of us stared at her in shock, my mouth hanging open a bit as I processed what she just said. Someone else tearing into Ralph with such tenacity was a rare occasion. 

Ralph was staring at her as well, but his was less slack-jawed wonder and more red-faced anger. I was surprised when he didn’t say a word, instead grinding his teeth together in silence. 

“That was… something else, Viper,” I spoke quietly. She huffed and crossed her arms, the conversations of the other students starting to resume around us. Thankfully the line of children had already walked out onto the stage. Light clapping could be heard through the wall as name after name was called.

“Thank you, I thought it was pretty accurate myself.” Viper grinned at me, moving one leg under her body and sitting to face me. She leaned against the back of the couch, her black hair falling forward. “You’re welcome, too,” she giggled. “Now then, have you heard about the special Pokémon being handed out?”

I furrowed my brows at her question. “I don’t think so? What do you mean ‘special Pokémon’? Any kind of special starter is usually taken or bought by people with connections or rich assholes. Folks like Connie and I just get the last scraps and have to make do.” 

“I’m one of those rich assholes, y’know.” Viper pursed her lips at me, making a quiet ‘hmph’.

Conrad decided to speak up in my defense. “We both know you’re not like the other rich people around here. At least you talk to us. Hell, we already know Diane over there is getting a Gible and she doesn’t even think we’re good enough to look at.” Sure enough, Diane was watching the television screen as child after child was called forward. Some were given the obvious starters. A Patrat here, a Tympole there. But others, especially those that seemed to be a bit more well dressed, were getting an awful strong head start. Gothitas, Axews, and even a fuckin’  _ Deino  _ were called out from their Pokeballs and sitting next to their new trainers. Some children still had their Pokeballs in their hands, waiting for the most opportune time to release their new friends. Either that, or they just hadn’t gotten along with their new Pokemon in the first place. 

“What Conrad said,” I mumble while watching the television. That these  _ kids  _ were getting such powerful creatures never ceased to amaze me, but how else were they going to keep the family tradition of being rich alive? At least Viper helped people and Pokemon alike with her money. She was a breeder, but she also took Pokemon in whenever they needed a temporary home. That made her wealth feel justified, rather than wasted on luxury items and new pretty shinies.

“Not even an apology?” I could feel Viper pouting next to me, so I tore my eyes away from the T.V. and gave her my full attention.

“I’m sorry for saying that you’re a rich asshole Viper. You’re just the rich part, not the asshole part. You’re too cute to be an asshole.” I layered on some extra flattery to get some good boy points, and it worked like a charm. Viper’s cheeks reddened just a tinge and her lips broke into a smile. 

“Awe, you’re such a sweetheart.” Viper leaned forward and gave me a hug, squishing her body against mine. It was my turn to blush at the attention as a few other graduates looked over at our cuddling with curious expressions. I wrapped an arm around Viper and squeezed her for a moment, then let my arm fall. She started to lean back, but stopped just long enough to whisper in my ear. “I know you don’t like PDA that much, so I better be getting one helluva hug after all this is over and we’re alone.” When she finally sat back down my heart had started to race again, making me curse the damn crush I had on that girl.

Mercifully, Miss Harbash came from the hallway we had entered from. She was almost bouncing with excitement. “Okay students! The ten minute break has begun, which means it's time for us to get some semblance of practice before we go out there! Come along now, the curtains are closed. Line up in alphabetical order please!” It was weird being told, and then listening, to a teacher telling me to get in line again. I felt like those days had long since passed, but I was obviously mistaken. 

It wouldn’t have been so bad if we didn’t have to lineup in alphabetical order. My last name was Cross, which meant the front of the formation for me. Viper’s last name was Aster, so naturally she’d take the lead. What was so bad about sitting next to Viper? Well that’s the thing, I wouldn’t be sitting next to Viper.

I’d be sitting next to Ralph Creche. 

I rubbed my temples as the oaf stumbled his way between Viper and I, a vicious grin on his face. I was sure that he had all kinds of nasty ideas running through his head about how to best embarrass all of us. 

“You two are fucked now,” Ralph snidely remarked. I wasn’t sure what all he would be willing to do to ruin the night, but I was sure as fuck wasn’t going to be happy to find out. Just him standing there was enough to make my heart skip a beat, forcing me to take a deep breath to calm down. I knew there was little to nothing he could do that would be detrimental or shameful to anyone else but himself, but I was still nervous as hell.

Once everyone was in a semi-straight line, Miss Harbash clapped her hands again and lead the way back into the hallway. Viper passed me an unsure glance before following our teacher.

Like Miss Harbash said, the curtain was closed to cover our little practice performance. I could hear the shouts of children and cries of Pokemon, along with the happy sounds of parents praising their kids. 

Rehearsal was honestly pretty damn simple. The shouts from behind the curtain slowly died down, minute after minute. Miss Harbash acted as Cilan, who was actually going to be handing out our diplomas. It would be the first time I’d ever get to meet him, and it had me a special kind of excited. I’d always wanted to become a world-renowned battler, and the thought of meeting one of the, admittedly low tier, greats was enough to make my anxiety ebb away.

At least until Ralph started pulling his bullshit. When Miss Harbash called my name Ralph suddenly decided that he needed to stretch, throwing his thick leg out in front of my feet. I stumbled before managing to right myself, then immediately turned and glared at Ralph. He sat there with a smug and ‘innocent’ look. 

“Watch your step there, James. Wouldn’t want something like that happening during the real deal.” I started to open my mouth to respond, but Miss Harbash clearing her throat made it obvious to just drop it. So with a wink from Ralph, I walked away and grabbed an imaginary diploma, shook Miss Harbash’s hand, and sat back down. I could feel hate radiating off Viper from two seats away, but I was doing my best to not let the childish game Ralph was playing get the better of me.

At least until Conrad walked to the podium. Ralph couldn’t get in his way directly, so he caused trouble by covering his mouth and coughing. Between his coughs were a mix of insults, most of them along the lines of “bum” or “bankrupt wannabe.” My elbow quickly found its way into Ralph’s ribs to make him shut the fuck up. 

He wasn’t too fond of that move, obviously, as he let out an ‘oof’ before jumping up from his seat and turning towards me like he was gonna rock my shit. I stood from my chair as well, the thing loudly scooting backwards. 

“Gimme one reason why I shouldn’t knock your lights out right now, Cross. I swear to Arceus I will.” Ralph moved closer to me, his surprisingly decent breath washing over my face. He was shorter than myself by only a few inches, but his attitude made him feel bigger while looking smaller. 

“Try it Ralph. I fuckin’ dare you,” I growled back at him. Miss Harbash rushed over to us, placing her hands between us and forcing open enough space for her to stand there. 

“Enough, the both of you. Ralph, please go back to the waiting area while we finish up here. James, stay here. I don’t want either one of you ruining this night for the rest of us.” Her tone brokered no argument, but I was still heated at the fat man’s words. I knew it wouldn’t do me any good to act while I was angry, so I took a deep breath and walked away. 

“Yeah that’s right, bit-“

“Ralph! In the back! Now!” Miss Harbash was actually angry at this point, which I hadn’t ever seen from the sweet woman. Ralph looked between her, myself, and the door to the back room for a moment before deciding that listening would be the better choice. He stalked past me and to the door, glaring daggers the entire time. 

When he finally left for the moment, Conrad came over to me. “I appreciate the effort, but you didn’t have to do that man.” He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and made me walk with him down a short flight of stairs and to the curtain blocking our views. 

“I know, but  _ fuck me _ dude that man is annoying.” I let out an annoyed groan, rubbing a hand over my face. “How can you be that old but that immature?”

Conrad chuckled in response. “He reminds me of my Uncle Harry. Too short a fuse and too loud a mouth. Uncle Harry is actually fun to be around though.” 

I sighed and nodded my head, “Sorry Connie.”

Conrad broke out into a smile and clapped his hand on my back. “No worries Jamie! It’s weird to see you get that fired up, can’t lie. You’re spooky like that.” I gave up a small laugh for Conrad, his normal bullshitery making me smile. 

We stood next to the curtain for some time as the last of our classmates went through rehearsal. It was nice to stay back and just let the fire in my chest die down, but that normally happens pretty quick anyways. Grudges are hard to hold, anger is hard to keep burning, et cetera, et cetera. I generally tried to be a chill dude, until people picked on my friends or fucked with me too much.

The ambient chattering of voices had calmed down to quite a comfortable degree on the other side of the curtains, all of the parents and younger graduates having left already. It was almost relaxing to hear the gentle drone of conversation. At least until a ear piercing scream rang through the entire building.

I looked to Conrad, who was staring back at me in frightened shock. I gently peeled the edge of the curtain back and nearly had an anxiety attack on the spot when I saw who the scream was for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Viper Aster is an oc made by a friend of mine on the site named Cosmonium, so credit to her for the creation and letting me use the spicy chick <3


End file.
